With You Always
by sugarquill1988
Summary: A bunch of Finchel drabbles that I have written rating from K to M. Enjoy!
1. With You Always

**So I was bored and this kind of came to me. Please give me a review and tell me what you think.** _Italics are a flashback_

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)**

**With You Always - Rated K**

* * *

I walked back from the bathroom and into my dorm room. After shutting the door I turned around and spotted the one thing that at this point in time meant the most to me sitting on the bed. It smelt like him, was named after him and would be with me when he couldn't.

**_GLEEGLEEGLEE_**

_I was rushing around my old bedroom trying to pack my things as quick as possible. I was currently home for Thanksgiving plus it was the first time I had seen my long-time boyfriend Finn since the day he put me on a train to New York. It was so hard being away from him and what I would give for him to be able to travel with me to New York and stay for a few days. As much as I wanted him to join me I knew it was impossible; he had to get back to his boot camp._

_As I stuffed the last piece of clothing into my suitcase there was a soft tapping on the front door._

_"Coming" I yelled, trying helplessly to close my over filled suitcase. I knew my shopping habits would cause me problems in the future. After failing three more times to zip it up and another persistent tap on the door I gave up, walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs._

_"The doors open" I yelled out, flopping onto the couch trying to figure out how to close my damn bag without having to leave things behind. I looked up and smiled as I heard the door click closed and saw my amazing boyfriend standing in front of the door._

_"Aren't you meant to be packing?" he asked a smirk making its way onto his lips._

_"I was, until my suitcase decided to have an attitude problem" I sighed. I knew I should have bought another bag with me. I felt the lounge seat next to me sink and a very familiar arm snake its way around my shoulders. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his after shave, trying to imprint it into my mind._

_"I'm going to miss you" I heard him whisper. Pulling my head slightly away from his shoulder I looked up and studied his face. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly and his hair in complete disarray. I sat up slightly and pressed my lips lightly to his cheek, at this he opened his and smiled down at me._

_"What brings you here anyway?" I finally asked. "Don't you have some packing to do?" I continued not giving him a chance to answer my first question. Pulling away from me slightly he turned to face me._

_"I bought you a little going away gift" he spoke softly._

_"You really didn't have to Finn" I grinned, "I don't have enough room in my suitcase already"_

_"Well I can't return it, so you are just going to have to deal with it" he grinned back. I hated it when he grinned at me, with that "I know something you don't" look in his eyes. I didn't like it when he surprised me with gifts either and we had argued about it on numerous occasions. I understood why he showered me with gifts but to me having him in my life was enough already._

_Not being able to resists his lips any longer I leant forward slowly. I saw the understanding in his eyes as his head moved slowly towards mine. We were a few inches apart when my eyes fluttered closed, awaiting the feel of his soft lips on mine. What I felt next was indeed soft but not the target I had intended. My eyes sprung open and there staring me in the face was two small eyes. Jumping back I screamed slightly, causing the other party in the room to laugh loudly. Looking down I now saw what I had kissed; there in my Finn's hands was a medium sized teddy bear._

_"What's this?" I asked, staring from the bear to my boyfriend's face._

_"Well it is a teddy bear" he chuckled, causing me to lightly tap his arm._

_"Stop being a smart ass" I joked, now taking the soft bear out of his hands._

_"This is your present" he smiled. "I bought him the other day, after we went out and got coffee. I thought you could have something that reminds you of me when we are apart"_

_"Does he have a name?" I questioned. Looking up I saw Finn shake his head. "Well he needs a name…hmmm" I pondered, there were so many possibilities but only one name that constantly came back._

_"I think I'll call him Finny" I heard Finn chuckle at the use of one of my nicknames for him._

_"So do you like Finny?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Leaning forward I gave him a small kiss on the lips before pulling back slowly._

_"And you" I began talking to the bear "you will be riding in my bag, because you are far too precious to be stuffed in a suitcase with all my clothes" It was at that moment that my newly acquired present was thrown to the floor and I thanked Finn properly._

**_GLEEGLEEGLEE_**

Snapping myself out of my day dream I changed quickly into a pair of sweats and singlet before I climbed into bed and pulled the soft toy against my chest. Breathing in deeply I could smell his after shave. The last thing on my mind before I fell into a deep sleep was the moment he surprised me with this precious gift, how badly I wanted him next to me and the finally words he spoke to me before I boarded the plane:

"I'm with you always"


	2. Who Is Who

**Who Is Who - Rated K**

* * *

Today has got to be one of the worst days of my life. Let me start from the beginning.

After leaving McKinley I realized that I was in love with my best friend Rachel Berry. After contemplating how to ask her out, I plucked up the courage do so. In my opinion it was the best thing I could have done. I was the happiest man alive. Just over 2 years of being together I asked her to marry me. She said yes of course and we had a beautiful spring wedding out in the Berry's backyard. I will remember that day for the rest of my life.

11 months after our wedding night I was the proud father of beautiful identical twin girls; McKenzie Jane and Lily Faith. The both of them were a handful but they are the best thing that has happened to me, apart from Rachel of course. At first Rachel had a hard time telling them apart but then the mother's instinct which my mum constantly talked about kicked in.

Now back to the reason I was having the worst day of my life. Quinn; who was now married to Puck had decided to take my wife out for a bit of pampering. She hadn't had a day to herself since the girls were born. She was reluctant at first but I finally convinced her, the girls would be fine with me. Boy I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Just after Rachel left the girls woke up. I got them up and dressed, in the clothes she had set out the night before, to make sure I knew who was who. All was going well; I had called Sam and asked him to come over for a while seeing as his wife Mercedes had gone with Quinn and Rachel. I had walked out of the room for a split second and when I came back the girls were covered in baby powder which I had left sitting on the table.

I ran them a bath and by the time Sam had got here they were all clean. Seeing as I undressed the girls for the bath (well obviously), I couldn't remember which one was which. Sam had suggested I call Rachel and ask her how she tells them apart but seeing as it was her day off I didn't want to bother her. So Sam and I are now sitting on the couch staring at the twins.

"Maybe we could take them into their room and they will go to their normal beds" Sam spoke up, making me jump. It sounded like a good idea, hopefully it would work. I grabbed McKenzie and Sam grabbed Lily; or was it the other way around, and took them into the room and put them on the floor. They both headed off in the direction of their beds that is until they spotted their toys in the corner of the room.

"Damn, almost" Sam chuckled. How could he be laughing at a time like this?

"It isn't funny" I retorted, he nodded his head, still trying to hold back laughter. "What time did the girls say they would be back?" I asked, hoping it would stop his laughing. Sam looked at his watch and then back at me with a stricken look on his face.

"About half an hour" he replied. I looked at him then at the girls who were now playing with the dollies. This was going to be a disaster. I scrambled into the lounge room and grabbed a coin before running back into the bedroom, where Sam was watching the girls.

"Heads mean the one on the right is McKenzie, tails means she is Lily ok?" I asked. Sam held back his laugh and nodded his head, obviously afraid if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to say much. I flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Ok so she is McKenzie" I spoke, pointing at the one on the right.

"But what if they moved, after you flipped the coin" Sam questioned. I looked at him, he couldn't be serious?

"Ok so maybe this wasn't the most full proof thing, but what else could we do?" I sighed. Sam patted me on the back and looked at the girls.

"Just tell Rachel the truth" he smiled. I nodded in response it would be the only way that I could tell the girls apart.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Sam had left and the girls were dressed; one with a pink top, pink legging and a denim skirt and the other with a green top, green leggings and a denim skirt. Even though he had no idea which was which he was nearly one-hundred percent sure he had got their clothes right. He sat on the lounge waiting for Rachel to come home when it hit him. The twins were both staring at him, looking closely he noticed McKenzie had purple earrings and Lily had pink. He jumped up off the lounge and scoped the two girls into his arms, spinning them around in circles. He was so happy he had finally figured it out that he didn't notice Rachel step through the front door.

"What are you so happy about?" she giggled, watching Finn with the twins.

"Oh nothing" he replied, putting the girls on the floor and engulfing her in a hug. "Sam just told me that the Giants won" he said, putting on his best fake smile. Rachel nodded, trying to contain her laughter but failed. "What?" he asked looking slightly offended.

"Just, you don't care much for the Giants" she laughed as he began to pout. "So I guess you figured it out?" she asked. He looked at her smiling at him. God he loved this women so much.

"Figured out what?" he asked, challenging her.

"That the girls have different colored earrings" she said in her 'I can't believe you didn't notice' tone. Finn glanced at her and then at the twins before a small smile erupted on his face. As soon as Rachel saw it she ran with all her might. She knew this game all too well.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Interlude

This drabble is rated M. Here is the picture: /OxSrZj

* * *

He opens the wine and pours them each a glass and then hands one to her before he picks up his glass.

"To us and our future together with our family." Rachel touches her glass to his and repeats softly.

"To us and our future together with our family."

Their arms entwine and they drink the wine until their glasses are empty. Finn tosses his glass in the fireplace and then takes hers and does the same. He pushes her down on the quilts and covers her body with his, his voice a velvet murmur.

"Now about that promise to get me back…" His last words were smothered on her lips.

All thoughts of paying him back vanish the moment his mouth touches hers. As Rachel's lips part on a soft breath, Finn's warm tongue plunges into her mouth sending ripples of desire racing through her. She could feel the heat of his body course down the entire length of hers and she knew she wouldn't be able to wait for the preliminaries, she wanted him now.

She slips her hands under his shirt and rakes her nails lightly down his smooth back, down over the rough material of his jeans, grasping his buttocks and pulling him closer to her. He trembles in response and lifts his mouth from hers to look at her. She was a glowing image of fire, passion and love and he wanted her now.

Rachel lies back down upon the quilts and pulls Finn down with her. The feel of his rough skin upon hers, exalts her and she rises to meet him as their bodies become one. Her body melts against his and her world fills with only him as they find the tempo that binds their bodies together. The hot tide of passion rages through both of them; Rachel's breath escapes in long surrendering moans, Finn whispers her name on a harsh, ragged breath as they reach a shared ecstasy.

As their breathing slowly returns to normal, Finn's arms close around Rachel and rolls onto his back, their bodies never breaking contact. His hand gently strokes her back, still moist from the heat of their lovemaking, as he says contentedly, a thread of amusement in his voice.

"I could stay like this forever" Rachel lifts her head from his chest to look at him.


	4. Lost

**Lost - Rated K**

* * *

Walking around New York I finally realized that this was real. I, Rachel Berry, had finally made it. I was going to NYADA and I was finally getting my dream. As the thoughts of stardom and Broadway entered my mind, so did the thoughts of those I had left back in Lima.

My heart ached for Kurt. If there was one person who wanted this just as much as I did, it was him. He put on a brave face for me, though I knew he was breaking down inside. My heart ached for the friends I probably wouldn't see for a very long time. Most of all my heart ached for Finn. The love of my life, the man I was going to marry and the man who selflessly pushed me away.

A single tear slipped down my cheek as I made my way into the lobby of the hotel I would staying at with my dad's. As they spotted me from near the elevator they ran over and scooped me into a hug. A few more tears slipped out of my eyes and I had to remind myself that I was in public. As much as I was for dramatic flair I didn't want to break down in the lobby of a hotel.

As we made our way up to our room I barely listen to the conversation my dads were having with me. I nodded when I thought appropriate but kept my eyes glued to the closed doors in front of me. Once we were in our hotel room I excused myself and entered the first door I could find. Inside was a nice double bed that would have looked inviting to anyone else but merely reminded me that I was here, in New York, alone.

As I curled up on top of the covers my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket. Moving around I finally managed to get my phone and proceeded to read the text message I had just received.

_I will always love you but you need to do this on your own. I know you can do this! You are a star Rachel, never doubt that. _

The screen blurred as I felt tears begin to build in my eyes. Clutching my phone to my chest I finally let the tears come. I cried for my friends back in Lima, I cried for Kurt and I cried for Finn. Before sleep finally consumed me, I had only one thought: _I won't let you down Finn_

* * *

Thanks to those who have reviewed :)


End file.
